Goliath
The Armacham Goliath is a missile launcher that is found in F.E.A.R. 3. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' The Goliath is a single-shot shoulder-fired multipurpose guided missile launcher that excels at destroying hardened targets and is capable of engaging both ground and air threats. The weapon only carries one missile at a time and has to be manually reloaded. Ammo is extremely scarce, as they are usually found when the Point Man battles with large mechanized enemies, such as the Power Armor series or helicopters. Certain Replica troopers also carry this weapon, and the launcher will emit a green aiming laser when used by them. It has the unique ability to be used as both a missile launcher and as an unguided rocket launcher. However, the guidance system is not totally reliable; while useful against Power Armor, helicopters or infantry may dodge the missiles, and the player will be vulnerable when waiting the missile to impact. This weapon is found in Intervals 02, 06 and 07. Tactics *Due to its power, it is highly recommended for use against robotic enemies or tough opponents like Phase Caster, as it will do more damage than non-explosive or armor-piercing weapons. *Be very careful when using in tight quarters, as if the missile impacts close by, there is a chance it will kill the player, especially on higher difficulties. *Like grenades, it is useful for defending chokepoints, and one missile will likely kill, or at least severely injure other enemies standing by. *Goliath demands more accuracy than its counterparts, while the missile can be guided, it is not always reliable. Thus this launcher is best used at mid range, where the player does not need to guide the missile too much. Trivia *This weapon is based on the FGM-172 SRAW and functions similar to MK153 Mod.0 SMAW, its loading mechanism, however, is unique, as no MANPAD in real life reloads this way. *The Goliath is the only portable guided missile launcher in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series, as all of the preceding rocket based weapons have been unguided. *When used by the Replica Rocket troopers, it has a green aiming laser. When used by the player, the aiming laser is visible only when aimed at very close range. *When aimed, the player looks through a scope that swivels out from the side of the weapon. *When looking through the scope, there is a notable orange tint. *Like the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher in F.E.A.R. 2, the scope features a range finder and compass for target bearing. *When looking through the scope, any enemies will be highlighted with either a yellow or red box depending on threat level, just like when piloting a REV9 or Enhanced Power Armor. *Like other explosive launchers, its possible to be harmed by the Goliath if the enemy is too close, this can easily happen in multiplayer mode. However, the self-inflicted damage is reduced to the extent to that like the MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, unlike the SR-5, MP-50 Repeating Cannon and K3-BT Grenade Launcher, which have a high self-inflicted damage. *3 kills with the Goliath will complete the "Like A Hurricane" challenge that gives the player 4000 points. Gallery F 2014-05-11 17-56-28-04.png|Goliath in action. F 2014-05-11 17-37-47-46.png|Goliath locks-on to an ATC Helicopter. F_2014-05-15_14-20-58-10.png|Goliath in a supply crate. Goliath_Missile_Launcher.jpg|Concept art of the Goliath. es:Goliat Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Explosive Launchers